


Angmar Reborn

by Philoslothical1095



Category: Return of the King - Fandom, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Pelenor Field, Gen, Minas Tirith, Siege of Minas Tirith, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philoslothical1095/pseuds/Philoslothical1095
Summary: J.R.R. Tolkien was well known to have believed evil can not create, it merely corrupts. For the Witch King of Angmar death at the hands of a woman freed his soul. This very short sequence details the moment such a corruption ends.





	Angmar Reborn

“No living man am I! You look upon a woman!” 

With that this maiden of Rohan plunged her blade straight into Angmar’s face. In that moment the world ceased to be for the wraith, and the man returned for a brief moment. His tortured soul breathing free for the first time in centuries. Around him the white mist of the wraith world shone brighter than normal, a whirlwind spun around him. So this is death? Thought Angmar. It is not so disagreeable. A dark spot in the whirlwind came closer and the dark cloak of a wraith materialized before the Númenórean. After too long a life, after all the war, all the slaughter, the pain of existence as a shadow in the world, this felt right. Sensing his rejection the scream of a wraith reverberated as the black figure dissipated back into the storm leaving the Lord of Angmar alone once again. Letting out a sigh of relief his exhale carried on, and faded into eternity. 


End file.
